Do You Like The Color Of The Sky?
by TalysAlankil
Summary: Sora gets himself a new toy to spice things up in the bedroom, but gets a little too ambitious. Fic for Soriku Week 2019, with the prompt "But be safe. No reckless stunts."


Sora couldn't bite back the grin that had been plastered across his lips all afternoon when Riku came home to their little apartment that evening.

"Hey, babe," Riku called from the entrance. "You will not _believe_ the day I've h—" Riku froze as he stepped into the living room, catching a glimpse of Sora's face. "What did you do." He sounded halfway between annoyed and exasperated.

Sora's grin only widened. "Oh, don't worry. You'll like _this_ plan." Riku's skeptical look didn't change, so Sora sprang from the couch and strode over to him, hooking his arms behind Riku's neck, breathing in the way Riku's cologne clung to his wool coat. "_Especially_ if you need to unwind."

He pressed a quick kiss to Riku's lips, feeling him relax ever so slightly, leaning against Sora. Riku let out a sigh, weary and amused. "What is it this time?"

"_I got us a new toy_," Sora singsonged into Riku's ear.

"A new—_oh_?"

His sudden uptick in interest wasn't lost on Sora. "Mmhm. So, should we have dinner first, or—"

"Oh _no_. You're not teasing me like that."

Sora made a predatory grin. "There will be _plenty_ of teasing, believe me." He slid his fingers under Riku's coat, pushing it back until it slid off his shoulders and onto the floor. Riku glanced at it, but must have decided it could stay there for a while, because he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, and tangled his other hand in Sora's hair, pulling him into another, deeper kiss. When Sora started walking backwards towards the bedroom, Riku followed him obediently, not even breaking the kiss at any point.

So it was up to Sora to break it once they were in the bedroom, stepping aside as he gestured towards the bed. "Ta-da!" he said cheerfully.

Riku looked at the bundle of rope, then back to Sora with a concerned frown. "We're doing arts and crafts?"

"It's _shibari_, you dork!" He paused, but Riku's face didn't light up with the recognition he'd hoped for. "To tie people up?"

"You want me to tie you up?" Riku still didn't sound convinced.

"I was hoping more I could tie _you_ up," Sora suggested softly. "But if you'd rather—"

"No, I'd—it's a—I'm okay with trying that out."

Sora noticed the smallest hint of a blush on Riku's cheeks. He'd never pressed him on his preferences in bed, because he felt there was an unsaid point of pride about it that Sora didn't quite understand, but he _had_ noticed them. "Okay," he simply said instead. "Well—"

Before Sora could kiss him again, Riku put a hand against his chest, keeping him back. "Shouldn't we—like, lay out some ground rules? And do some research?" In spite of his caution, he was already short on breath, and Sora was pretty sure his jeans looked a little _tight_ all of a sudden.

"I may have done the research already. Knots, safety measures, all that stuff. And—I guess we need a safe word? You know, if you want to stop. Something real unsexy, get us out of the mood."

"Real unsexy, huh? How about 'Donald'?"

Sora winced. He could almost feel his boner dying down just from it. "Yeesh. Yeah, that'll do."

"You're so mean," Riku said with a chuckle.

"_You_ suggested it!"

Riku laughed outright at his whining, and bent down to kiss him softly. "We gotta be safe about it. No reckless stunt."

"Of course not," Sora replied with an innocent smile that belied the heat seeping into their kisses as they progressed, inching closer to the bed, their clothes coming off one by one.

By the time they were at the foot of the bed, they were standing in their underwear, Riku grinding greedily into Sora's lap. When he tried to slip a hand past Sora's waistband, Sora grabbed him by the wrist.

"Uh-uh," he chided Riku. "I'm in charge now.

Riku's eyes were blown dark with lust, his lips swollen and glistening. "Okay," he simply side. When Sora pushed him towards the mattress, he sank into sitting position obediently, looking up at Sora with wonder in his eyes.

Sora bent down, but instead of kissing Riku, he reached behind him to grab the bright red rope. "Hands first," he said, and Riku offered up his wrists.

It took some fumbling to get it right; Sora may have studied videos intently all afternoon, but it was still harder to put into practice than he'd imagined. He had to rein in his own horniness and slow down his pace, but finally, he managed to find Riku's hands behind his back, wrapping the ropes around his neck and chest in a way that highlighted the strong lines of his muscles. With each new knot, Riku's panting became a little more rushed, his abs rising and falling with quick breaths. It was harder than Sora had expected to keep going, rather than say _fuck it_ and go straight for the absolute snack presented to him.

But keep going he did, helping Riku scoot back on the bed. Sora took his sweet time removing Riku's boxer briefs, delighting in the strangled moans Riku made with every brush of cloth against him; but finally, he got them past his hips, letting his cock spring free, hard, and leaking already. Sora licked his lips, his mouth watering just from looking at it, but he wasn't done yet. He had to focus.

In spite of all his good intentions, he was pretty sure the job he did tying Riku's legs was rushed at best. Still, he was more than a little satisfied to sit back and gaze at the views offered before him, of Riku, his arms bent behind his back, his leg folded under him, his cock jutting out for the taking.

"You look so fucking hot," he said, making Riku shudder under him. "You okay?"

Riku nodded. "What're you gonna do now?" His voice was tense, yet excited.

"I have one more surprise," he said. He hopped off the bed, and fetched the innocuous package he'd left on the nightstand, holding up its contents for Riku to see.

"That's—"

"A blindfold," Sora said with a teasing smile.

"Sora, hold on—"

Sora tilted his head. "You know what to say," he said gleefully as he worked to take off his own underwear, breathing a sigh of relief when his own dick finally came free. He paused as he knelt back on the bed next to Riku, giving him one last chance to tell him to stop.

Riku glanced at the blindfold, gulping nervously, but he remained silent.

Tying the blindfold and making sure it was secure, Sora kissed Riku on the cheek. "We're gonna have _fun_," he said.

Riku's breathing was even shallower than before, and his body made the slightest attempts to reflexively struggle against his constraints. But judging by the way he arced his back to meet Sora's touch as Sora ran a hand along the length of rope that crossed his left pectoral, Sora could guess he wasn't _that_ mad about it, either.

Once again, Sora had to repress his instincts telling him to go as fast as possible. He purposely avoided straddling Riku's lap, avoided any risk of providing his cock with any friction. Instead, he kissed Riku's feverish skin, lingering on a nipple to tease it with his tongue while he played with the other with on hand. He ran feather-light touches across Riku's chest, along his inner thighs, hovering around but giving a wide berth to his crotch.

With everything he did, he got a new sound out of Riku—whimpers and moans and frustrated cries, too, when he came close to Riku's cock only to drift away. And with each of these sounds, Sora's own cock felt just a little harder, and Sora couldn't help from praising his boyfriend. "You're doing so good, Riku. So pliant for me. So hot. So _horny_." And those praises only seemed to increase the blush that now covered most of Riku's skin, even as his body twitched in delight.

Sora took his time, torturing Riku—and, if he was honest, himself—with teases. But at some point, he had to give in; he was going mad. Still, there was no reason he couldn't keep teasing Riku. "Open up," he said, straddling Riku's chest.

Riku didn't even question him; his lips parted expectantly, his tongue darting out to wet them. Smiling, Sora inched forward, pressing the tip of his dick into the small opening, then pushing inside as Riku opened his mouth further.

After so much waiting, getting this kind of relief at last was a godsent, making him groan in pleasure. It was almost enough to make Sora come instantly, but he held back as much as he could. He pulled out of Riku's mouth when he felt too close, earning himself an indignant whimper from Riku.

"We're not done yet," Sora said. "But you've been so _good_"—he kissed Riku's lips, then down his neck and chest—"that I think you've earned a reward."

He kept going, kissing Riku's taut belly, and finally, the base of his cock. Riku's hips immediately bucked, pressing shaft against Sora's cheeks. Sora laughed at that. "Riku!" he protested. "Let _me_ do it!"

Riku let out a soft whine, but he calmed down, and Sora got to work, slowly licking up Riku's shaft, using his hands to keep Riku's hips against the mattress. The moan Riku let out was positively exquisite, and turned downright animal when Sora teased the head of his cock with his tongue.

"You like that, huh?" Sora bent down again, kissing the tip of Riku's cock, then wrapping his lips around it. Instead of going down, though, he came back up immediately, causing Riku to huff in frustration again. "So _needy_."

"You're the one who's trying to drive me _insane_—"

"Yeah, but you were already crazy about me, right?" Sora grinned at his own joke, even if Riku couldn't see it. He reported his attention to Riku's cock. "I'm gonna try something," he said.

Of all the time they'd dated, they'd done their fair share of experimenting, but Riku had never let him try deepthroating. Supposedly he was afraid of hurting Sora. Which, okay, Riku _was_ pretty massive, but Sora had dismissed his concern as more prideful talk. Still, he hadn't pushed against it.

Until now.

He took the head of Riku's cock in his mouth again, and the base in one hand to keep it steady as he went down. Riku's moans became lower, closer to groans of relief at finally receiving friction. Then, just Sora was working him past his gag reflex, Riku went quiet, realizing Sora wasn't stopping.

"Sora! Wait, I—"

Sora had no intention of waiting. Riku had suggested the safe word himself; he could use it if he was really uncomfortable with this. However, as soon as Sora first swallowed around Riku's cock, his protests turned into a cry of pleasure.

It was a lot more than Sora had realized; he had to come back up before he was all the way down, for air and to relax his jaw. "You okay?"

"Sora, this is—"

"I can take it. I promise."

"I don't know if I can let you—"

"Sure you can. Here, I know just the thing to help you let me."

He shifted his body, straddling Riku's chest again, but backwards. He got up on his knees, and presented his cock to Riku's mouth again. Riku hesitated only for a fraction of a second before taking it back into his mouth. Sora gave himself a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling, before he bent down again to work on reciprocating.

Going down the second time felt a lot easier; yet it was also much harder to focus with Riku's lips around his own cock. Sora had to pause several times, when Riku's tongue worked some kind of sensation into Sora he didn't even know he could feel until now.

But finally, he felt his chin press against Riku's hips, his nose brushing against the soft skin of Riku's balls. He made a triumphant hum, refusing to come back up again just to gloat.

Just then, Riku's tongue swirled against the underside of his cock, and Sora knew he was gone. He came hard, feeling his entire body seize with the strength of his orgasm and losing any kind of support his arms were providing, letting his whole weight collapse on top of Riku. This triggered Riku's own orgasm, and he bucked his hips even harder than before, ramming his cock into the back of Sora's throat.

In his orgasmic bliss, all Sora felt was the hot, wet warmth of Riku inside of him. But after a few moments, as he came back up, gasping for air, he realized something was wrong. Even breathing hurt.

"_Fuck_, Sora, that was—"

"Riku," Sora said—or tried to say, though the words didn't quite come out.

"Sora? Shit, are you—"

Sora pulled the blindfold from Riku's face, pointing at his throat. Riku briefly narrowed his eyes at him, and Sora almost expected an "I told you so," but instead, Riku merely nodded towards his restraints. "Can you still get me out of those?"

Nodding, Sora worked to free Riku's wrists, and Riku finished the job on the rest of his body. Then he got up.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

Sora pouted, but it was his turn to follow orders now.

* * *

"Ruptured airway," Riku said blankly as he entered the hospital room.

Sora looked up at him from his bed, trying and failing to look contrite. The painkillers were doing their job. "Take it like a compliment, Riku."

Riku shuddered. "_Please_. I'm trying _not_ to think about all these doctors and nurses picturing my dick right now?"

"They should. It's a very nice dick."

"Sora."

Sora rolled his eyes at the chiding, but sighed in defeat. "Fine. It was reckless, which is exactly what you said _not_ to do." In spite of that, he couldn't help but grin. "But still. I fucking _nailed_ it."

"Sora—"

"Come on, you gotta admit my plan was a good one. Right? We can give it another shot?" He gave Riku his best puppy-dog eyes. "If I promise I won't try _this_ again?"

Riku's scathing look only lasted for two more seconds before he broke into a shy smile. "Okay. Yeah, everything else was great."

"And—"

"And I'd love for you to tie me up again." Riku's eyes widened, as if realizing too late what he'd just admitted. "I mean—"

"It's okay. I know what you mean," Sora said with a satisfied smile.


End file.
